Class Dismissed
by Kyna Sylvia
Summary: High School, the never ending picture of every writer. The sound of chalk frictions on the board, the hoots of students during discussions, girls’ whisper when their crushed pass by and the boys’ obvious worship for the term “Hentai.”


**Class Dismissed**

**Genre: **AU, Romance

**Rate**: NC-17

**Summary: **High School, the never ending picture of every writer. The sound of chalk frictions on the board, the hoots of students during discussions, girls' whisper when their crushed pass by and the boys' obvious worship for the term "_Hentai_."

**Author's Note: **I'm warning those who dislike the essence of Hentai and Lemon. This is not meant for you to read.

--+--

The bell, rather a melodic sound, echoed everywhere in the campus as it caught each and everyone's attention that it was time for lunch. Some teachers were kind to get out of the room for the students to prepare their lunch while others prolonged their time and make a last word for their assignments.

In Year Three - Class Two, a white haired teacher was about to go when his students prevented him to leave. Not all classes wanted their teacher to stay for long unless the topic was really interesting.

"Sensei! Where do we find that site?" Asked by a male student.

The girls yelled something like gross, yuck, eww, pervert, etc. to that guy who asked for the website. The teacher just crinkled his eyes and left the class where boys where hooting and teasing each other including the girls.

"Why don't you have bigger breast at young age?" Asked a brown haired boy to his classmate.

Ino, the blonde hair chick who had been popular being a cheerleader and the talk of the year because of her X-rated pictures seen in her online journal, glared at the person who asked and raised a brow when she approached his table and started mocking at him.

"What a stupid question. Of course it doesn't go big that simple you dork, unless you're asking for breast enlargement."

She hated fake, silicon breasts, just like all the girls in their class. Who would be proud to show off large boobs that was not really yours? They wanted large boobs of course but they were not going to go for a surgery. They will have to wait for their body to develop.

"I'd rather have a girlfriend with natural boobs than that of silicon. It's too bumpy." A black haired student commented when his girlfriend approached him and licked his lips. "Now this is life."

"Ugh." Was all Ino could mutter. When she turned around, she smiled at her short pink haired best friend who just rose from her seat bringing a lunch set for the two of them. "So what's for lunch Sakura?"

Said person just grinned at her. She headed for the door with Ino putting an arm on her shoulder.

On the way however, a blonde haired boy jumped towards the black haired student who sat beside the glass window.

"Yo, Sasuke!" He greeted with his lunch on his hands and placed it rather loudly on Sasuke's table.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked who was still looking outside the window. With his left hand supporting his chin, his other hand silently grabbed a piece of Naruto's lunch.

But his best friend does not know anything about it so he continued speaking.

"Hey I just got another series from my cousin. Do you want to watch it?" He asked, not minding if the others were listening because they already know what they were talking about.

Sasuke just looked at Naruto for a brief moment and then looked back at the window.

"I'm not a sick-pervert weirdo like you Naruto so stop lending Hentai series to me."

This made the blonde boy scowled at him. "Aww you're so kill joy. You're forgetting that I'm helping you to get—" Before Naruto could continue what he has to say, Sasuke immediately glared at him.

Of course, Naruto ultimately shut up.

"Oh, sorry. I forgot it's a secret." Then he chuckled.

"Hn." Sasuke smirked and finally took out his lunch box to eat. However before he even started, he glanced at Sakura's seat for a while and said to himself, _You just wait…_

--+--

"Hey Sakura." Ino called to her friend.

They just finished eating their lunch at cafeteria and they were heading back to their classroom when they passed on a room at the second floor. They both knew that the room was secluded and it's reserved for the new club.

Sakura just raised a brow and looked at her friend, "What?"

"Hey let's get in there."

"What! Hey Ino—!" Sakura was kind of nervous as to why her best friend suddenly pulled her to a secluded area.

When Ino kicked open the door, she was excited that it was unlocked. She hurriedly pulled Sakura inside and then locked the door. Sakura was looking for a switch to open the lights and when she's done, she saw the room's small area. It seems that five people would be capable doing anything in this room.

She was not yet done with observation when Ino suddenly took out her cell phone, the unit with camera, and asked Sakura to come by her side.

"What's that?" Curious, she walked to where Ino was standing and leaned over to see the cell phone's monitor.

"I got this video from a Hentai site. It would be a good help for us girls who wanted to experience orgasm at this stage." Ino tastefully as she licked her lips.

Sakura almost made a disgusting look but she only chose to swallow her own saliva.

When selected the video file she hit the play button and let Sakura watched the entire video.

During that moment, Sakura felt her vagina produced a minute juice.

--+--

The class ended with numerous assignments and exams for the next day.

Some went home straight and some stayed for their club meetings and practices.

While Sakura was on her way to Newspaper Club, the images and moans she watched from Ino's cell phone flashed in her mind.

Sakura shivered at the thought. _The girl was desperate._

She had been spacing out on the way to the club when she bumped to another person.

Before Sakura hit the ground, the person she bumped into automatically pulled her forearm to get her balance back. Unfortunately, when the guy pulled her to straighten up, he mistakenly added force to pull her up, her body slammed to his body.

And he felt erection from the collision.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't looking." She immediately said. She noticed the closeness of her body on the guy she just bumped into.

"It…it's okay." He said, letting go of her forearms and indicated a distance between them.

_That voice. _Sakura said more to herself. When she looked up, she saw a head taller guy whose eyes were pure black and hair. It was Uchiha Sasuke and he's staring at her.

"You okay?" He asked in a surprisingly worried tone.

She beamed a bright smile, an apologetic smile. "Yes I'm fine. I'm really sorry Sasuke-kun. I was…ugh spacing out too much." She blushed when she thought what she was thinking during their collision.

Sasuke stared at her then smirked. He thought that the blush on her face was for him.

"Are you going inside?" He asked then stepped a side to let her enter.

Sakura looked at him for a moment then to the door behind him. "Ugh… yah! Thanks for the save."

"No problem." Sasuke started walking away in a casual movement for him to see what she would do when she opens the door.

--+--

Silence covered the entire Newspaper Club when Sakura slid open its door. She was late for their meeting and she blamed it all for what Ino just showed her during lunch.

_That pervert bitch… _But she couldn't help but sigh. _Hey, what was Sasuke-kun doing here a while ago? Did Neji ask him for an interview?_

She turned around to catch up on Sasuke…

…then again, was surprised to see that his figure from the other side of the door was still there.

Even if she's panicking because she had not attended the meeting, she modestly slid open the door just like the way she opened it earlier.

Sasuke was already reading her next moves but continued acting as though it was his casual actions. Just like now, while she was approaching to him he acted like he never heard her footsteps.

"Sasuke-kun!" She called out.

Said person smirked mentally then casually turned his heel the moment he felt that she was still running towards him. At great timing of turning his entire body was when Sakura crashed into him again. Her face was on his chest near his collarbone and she felt something hard touched her lower half.

_Did he just have an… or was it really that hard? _She thought as she abruptly pulling herself away from his person. "I didn't mean to bump into you again…" She said automatically.

The boy didn't say anything so Sakura thought that he was angry or something. So what she did next was unexpected by Sasuke himself. She bent over and apologized to him.

"I'm really, really, really, sorry Sasuke-kun… I was just—"

"Hey I'm not mad at you." Sasuke's eyes immediately darted at the big womanly lump below her chin. If only their school allowed the girls to open their blouses Sasuke could have seen her cleavage already.

Oblivious to Sakura, she happily straightened up, her breast bobbed cheerily, and smiled at Sasuke. On the other hand, Sasuke felt his cheeks went feverish.

"Uhm…" His throat tightened so he gave a nervous cough then resumed, "why did you call me?"

"Did you just come out of the Newspaper Club?" She saw Sasuke nodded so she continued, "Was there a meeting before I came?"

Sasuke shook his head no.

"Oh…they cancelled the meeting after all." She sighed dejectedly, shoulders dropping dramatically. "Anyway," She returned her attention to Sasuke, "thanks a bunch. And I'm so sorry for bumping to you twice." Then she chuckled, laughing at her own mistakes, whereas the first one was actually the real accident.

"Are you heading home now?" He asked out of nowhere.

Sakura smiled and said, "Yeah maybe. Most of the students are out already so I guess I have to go home, too. I'll just get my things first."

"Okay."

Sakura walked back to the club not knowing that the Uchiha kid was trailing her back. Since she left the sliding door open, she entered the room quietly. Packing up her things, she heard the sliding door closed behind her. She knew that it was just Sasuke so she didn't have to worry.

However, she became stiff when his arms slowly wrapped around her tiny waist.

"Sa…Sasuke-kun?" She stammered nervously. She even dropped her notebook on the table in front of her.

Sasuke's face rested at the side of Sakura's head. With lips near her ears, she could hear the warm even breathing coming out from Sasuke's lips. This turned her on, and once again, felt that she wet her underwear.

_What is he doing? What's with… oh God his hands are snaking up to my breast!_

Sakura was trying hard to make herself still and tough, but Sasuke's tender, strong hands that wandered her body make her weaker. She started to think that Sasuke just got ecstasy.

"H-hey, Sas-Sasuke-kun… I… I have to go home soon." She said between her gasps and uneven breathing. But Sasuke didn't stop what he was doing.

Both his hands reached her breast. Stroking and groping in a slow and painful motion, Sakura couldn't help but moan in the process. Her clitoris tightened but the wetness went on. Sasuke's face pressed at the side of her head, so as to make a physical contact by having his tongue licking her ear.

"Why… are you doing this?" Sakura was trying to suppress a lustful whimper but it came out needlessly.

This made the Uchiha smirk.

He breathed in and out softly first then replied with a sexy low voice, "You really have a short-term memory crisis aren't you?" This time he tightened his hold on to her breast making her gasped sharply, "The last time we ever get the chance of making out like this was two weeks ago." His right hand left Sakura's breast only to snake down to her miniskirt. Again, Sakura gave out a sharp gasp. "What did I do to you to make you go away?"

The tone of his voice made her feel guilty for not giving him what he wanted. His actions had given out his desire already. Of course, the first was avoiding him most of the time in the school, especially during Kakashi's class. Their teacher was giving them tips about love relationship and sex. Recently he was giving them tips and techniques to get the attention of the class.

"Look… I'm not avoiding you, okay? I'm just…ugh…" Sasuke's hand just slipped in her underwear, hands cupping her core. "We're too early for this…"

He withdrew his hands from her breast and core to make her turn around and face him. The look in his eyes, as Sakura had seen, was pure of longing and lustful desire. She knew that he was really hungry for this.

"I don't care… and I know your cycle so we're playing safe here… aren't we?" He said then in a swift movement, he pulled her from the waist to collide with him.

He caught her lips with his. While doing so, he gingerly pushed his tongue out and licked Sakura's close lips. Giving up her strict unsaid rules, she gave in on Sasuke's pleading. She gave an entrance by opening her mouth and was surprised the moment Sasuke's tongue changed from soft licking to hungry licking. His tongue reached hers and he was forcing it to come out from its cave. Sakura followed his suit as she finally moved her tongue as if they were battling from one another.

During their lip lock and tongue action, Sasuke set her gently on the table, shoving aside her things, sounds of things dropping on the floor could be heard. Sakura sat at the edge of table without breaking their already wet kisses. Sasuke's hand crawled on her chest, unbuttoning her blouse. At the same time, Sakura cupped his face with both of her hands.

When he's done with her blouse, his hands unhooked her bra, allowing more flesh feeding his eyes. Withdrawn from kissing, Sasuke headed for the right breast and started licking, sucking and nibbling in excitement. Sakura's hand grasped the back of Sasuke's head while the other rested on the table to balance her position. Both Sasuke's hand headed for Sakura's skirt. He unhooked the cloth and brusquely pulled it down. Sakura helped him from taking off the skirt by sliding it down from her smooth and creamy legs. The thing that separates her and Sasuke was her underwear and Sasuke's uniform.

Sasuke continued sucking and licking each of Sakura's breast when Sakura pushed him away and demanded him to take off his polo. He obeyed his girl and he let himself stripped off right in front of her, leaving his underwear as the only piece of cloth between him and her.

Sakura smiled evilly and pulled Sasuke to have another round of wet kisses.

Itching to get his hands moving, Sasuke's hand carelessly headed for Sakura's underwear. She emitted another gasp then extended her legs passed Sasuke so that Sasuke would simply pull away her underwear. Now that she's completely bare in front of him, Sasuke's fingers immediately slotted inside her core making her whimper in pain. Sasuke responded by relieving her with wet kisses.

The force of his fingers demanded her to produce an orgasm. She recalled the video that Ino shared with her, the video of how a girl could make an orgasm of her own action. Yes, the woman in the video fingered herself for pleasure, just as Sakura was being fingered by her lover.

Tired of using his fingers, he retracted it and pulled his lips from her. She watched him lick his fingers that were covered with her own fluid. Then she noticed the sly look in Sasuke's eyes to which Sasuke responded with a smirk. He returned his work but this time he pushed Sakura to lie on top of the table to which she complied without a thought. Now that he has a perfect view of her clitoris, he spread her legs wide open to see her core opening for him.

Sakura blushed when Sasuke let his eyes devoured her core. She was not ready for all this moment, but for Sasuke and his powerful lust, she will give in.

While she was in the midst of wondering, Sasuke aimed for her core using his tongue. Surprised, Sakura almost squeeze her legs where Sasuke was in between. She controlled her lower torso and was glad that Sasuke controlled her by holding her thighs.

Sakura was trying to concentrate to what Sasuke was doing but she was always giving out moans of pleasure. On the other hand, Sasuke was just simply brushing his tongue, oftentimes forcing to get deeper so he had to tilt his head.

Minutes of devouring her vagina made her almost insane so Sasuke had to let go but before he did he sucked her outer flesh and bit her thigh. When Sakura responded with a moan, Sasuke licked the location of the bite mark.

_So damn sadistic…_ Sakura thought when she felt drained out with only his fingers and tongue.

Slowly and carefully, Sasuke pulled her forward to meet him with another round of kisses. She tasted her orgasm from his tongue when he abruptly made his way inside her mouth. Nevertheless she continued to let him dominate her.

While in another lip lock round, Sasuke pulled a chair using his foot, just when he was about to sit, Sakura slid down from his embrace and grabbed down his underwear, revealing his hard and lengthy member. Sakura knelt in front of him and held his penis as she brushed her wet lips on its tip. She even rubbed it to release his cum. She licked his member once again then started sucking it all the way.

In that process, Sasuke didn't suppress his husky groan. His hand gripped Sakura's hair but never made an attempt to stop her from what she's doing. When she got a lot of liquid on her mouth, she ceased torturing him and started licking all the way to his jaw. Her wet trails were both her saliva and his cum.

Staring at each other, they've seen the fire and longing in both of their eyes. Sakura smiled at him as she propped herself on to his lap with legs widely spread. She held his penis and slotted it to her core. When it entered her, she suppressed the pain of its entrance when she resorted to shut her eyes. Sasuke held her waist when his and hers were joined.

Sasuke started the rhythm in slow and painful manner but as soon as it goes with pain and pleasure, Sakura asked him to make it faster. Gripping her waist, Sasuke did what she asks. His thrusting by means of her body in a sharp and fast action, Sakura threw her head backwards with her mouth open letting air and cries echoing the room. Even Sasuke had to grit his teeth when he felt he went deeper.

Sakura's naked body continued bobbing up and down, her breast bouncing naturally in front of his eyes to which he enjoyed aside from having her vagina being penetrated by his penis.

Half an hour later, Sasuke had stopped dipping his member and grew tired from thrusting her body to him. He slumped backwards and let Sakura dropped herself on his chest and embraced him. In that position, his member still locked on her core. They both felt how much orgasm had been produced during and after their sex.

They filled the room with heavy breathing.

"Kakashi's tips are damn great." Sasuke joked and felt Sakura chuckled from in their embrace.

"You're a closet pervert."

**The End**

**Author's Note: **HAH! You thought it was Yuri huh? Lolz Anyway that was rather fluffy and horny at the same time. And also, it was rather long! Most fics like this are short, well anyways, hope you enjoyed!

_Please read also some of my works in my other account: Ayane Selznick_


End file.
